Surat Cinta
by Rohhaluss
Summary: Naruto yang sudah lama memendam perasaan pada sahabatnya memutuskan membuat surat cinta untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya namun, karena tingkah bodohnya semua tidak berjalan lancar!/warn:SasuNaru/


Rohhaluss present

.

Surat Cinta

Disclaimer

Naruto

© Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing

SasuNaru

Warning

OOC, Typo bertebaran merusak mata, Romance, Humor gagal, Mengandung konten Shonen-Ai jadi yang tak suka jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca kalau akhirnya hanya meninggalkan flame!

Rated

Teen

Summary

Naruto yang sudah lama memendam perasaan pada sahabatnya memutuskan membuat surat cinta untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya itu namun karena kebodohannya semua tak berjalan lancar!

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri dengan gelisah di depan pintu sebuah kelas yang tampak sudah kosong. Pikirannya menerawang mencoba memantapkan hatinya yang masih ragu untuk memberikan surat cinta yang sudah dipersiapkan disaku celana untuk seseorang yang diam-diam disukainya. Dia bukan seorang wanita yang pemalu hingga tak berani menyerahkan surat cinta dan hanya bisa menaruhnya di dalam loker orang yang dituju lalu berharap suratnya itu dibaca dan tinggal menunggu respon. Naruto bukan seorang pengecut dan dia juga laki-laki yang semestinya bersifat gentel, lagi pula orang yang disukainya itu sangatlah popular dan memiki banyak sekali penggemar. Pasti sudah banyak yang menaruh surat cinta di lokernya' pikirnya miris dan membuatnya semakin ragu untuk menyerahkan suratnya. Lagi pula untuk apa dia harus repot-repot membuat sebuah surat cinta hanya untuk sekedar menyatakan isi hatinya, bukankah lebih bagus jika dia mengatakannya langsung?

Itu karena Naruto yang tak terlalu memiliki banyak keberanian untuk menyatakannya langsung. Sama saja.

Waktu yang ternyata sudah menginjak sore hari membuat sosok yang duduk di pojok ruang kelas itu beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Menghentikan kegiatannya yang hanya memandangi langit tak berawan di luar sana dari balik kaca jendela dan segera mraih ransel yang terletak di depannya untuk kemudian dia sampirkan ke bahu kirinya lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Iris hitamnya melirik sekilas pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan pandangan datar, tampak tak terkejut. Memang dia dari awal sudah menyadari jika ada orang lain yang berdiri di ambang pintu seraya terus menatapnya.

Tep…

Langkahnya terhenti tepat satu meter di depan Naruto. Memandang wajah pemuda yang masih berdiri diambang pintu dengan datar, sosok itu tahu bahwa ada yang ingin disampaikan pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Jelas saja, mata biru yang melirik kesana-kemari dengan panik dan juga keringat yang tak hentinya menetes di pelipis si pirang apalagi tangan kecoklatan yang bergetar halus si samping tubuhnya sudah cukup membuatnya mengerti kalau pemuda di hadapannya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Mereka masih terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Naruto sibuk memandang tak berkedip wajah sahabatnya yang tak terlihat karena cahaya senja di belakang sana bersinar menembus kaca jendela cukup mengganggu pengelihatannya. Namun itu malah membuatnya semakin mengagumi paras sempurna sang pemuda beriris onyx itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri merasa aneh saat melihat ekspresi sang sahabat yang tak biasa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mnggelitik dalam perutnya saat dia tahu bahwa mata biru sang sahabat menatapnya tak berkedip. Mata sebiru langit yang tak pernah mendung dengan semburat rona merah di kedua pipinya membuat sahabatnya begitu sangat menarik. Sasuke tak dapat menginterpretasikan rasa tertariknya itu pada sang sahabat namun yang ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa dia menyukai perasaan itu.

"Ck, dobe." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati Naruto yang masih terdiam. Kesal juga kalau harus menunggu cukup lama sedangkan orang yang di tunggu sepertinya tak menampakkan tanda ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Oi—oi! Temeee! Matte yo!" Seru Naruto saat sadar bahwa dirinya telah di tinggal begitu saja. Dengan cepat Naruto membalikkan badannya dan mulai berlari mengejar langkah Sasuke yang sudah cukup jauh. Sempat menggerutu pelan saat melihat langkah kaki Sasuke yang cepat dan lebar semakin meninggalkannya jauh di belakang.

"TEMEEEE!" Jeritnya kencang dan akhirnya berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti dan diam selama beberapa saat untuk kemudian berbalik menghadap kebelakang. Namun sepertinya kejadian selanjutnya mampu membuat seorang Uchiha meda ini melototkan matanya dengan sangat out of character.

Bruk..!

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu membelalak lebar. Pemuda pemilik iris berwarna biru itu menahan nafas saking kagetnya sedangkan pemuda yang satunya lagi merasa kepalanya berputar cepat. Selain karena kepalanya yang harus berbenturan dengan lantai dengan sangat keras dia juga sangat kaget saat sahabatnya itu menabrak dirinya.

Keduanya menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Namun satu yang sama, yaitu kedua mata mereka yang saling memandang untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian salah satu dari mereka tersadar.

Naruto mulai membangunkan tubuhnya dengan salah tingkah. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang menggedor dadanya seolah ingin keluar dan melarikan diri saat ini juga. Tangannya masih gemetar saat tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke dan merasakan detak jantung si pemuda. Entah Naruto harus merasa beruntung atau sial saat dia tak bisa menghentikan laju kakinya dan harus menabrak dan menimpa sang sahabat.

"Ma—maaf!" Ucap Naruto gusar.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke tak peduli.

Dia membangunkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada tangan kanan yang di letakkan di atas lantai lalu membersihkan bajunya dari debu yang menempel di baju dan celana belakangnya. Meringis pelan saat tangannya menemukan benjolan di belakang kepala, "Sebenarnya apa maumu dobe!" bentaknya cukup keras. "Ka—," belum sempat dia membentak lagi, Sasuke harus merasakan sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya di tempat yang sama dan dengan cara yang berbeda.

Plakk…!

"Ouchh.."

Sasuke mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri karena geplakan sayang dari sahabat pirangnya yang tepat mengenai benjolan pada kepala Sasuke. Membuat pandangannya menggelap untuk sesaat karena pusing dan nyeri yang tak tertahankan. Sahabatnya itu selain idiot dan bodoh memang sangat menyebalkan dengan sifatnya yang sering sekali melayangkan pukulan tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu pada lawan bicaranya. Membuatnya sedikit di jauhi karena kebiasaannya itu. Namun tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke melihat Naruto kekurangan teman bermain karena walaupun kebiasaan buruknya itu sangat menganggu tapi dia ramah dan pandai menempatkan diri. Tak heran jika semua orang tak dapat jauh-jauh darinya.

"Kau ke—," Ucapan Sasuke kembali terputus saat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat dimana Naruto berdiri kini kosong. Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian berdiri di tengah koridor sekolah yang sudah kosong.

Menghela nafas pelan sasuke kembali akan melangkahkan kakinya sebelum matanya tanpa sengaja melihat kertas yang terjatuh dari atas kepalanya. Membungkuk perlahan, Sasuke meraih kertas itu dalam genggamannya. Menatapnya sebentar sebelum kemudian berdecak pelan, "Ck, si dobe itu." Ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju gerbang hendak pulang.

.

Rohhaluss

.

Siang ini terasa sangat panas walau pada kenyataanya gulungan awan di atas sana sangat tebal menghalangi sinar matahari yang mencoba menyusup masuk. Udara yang berhembus pun terasa hangat seperti uap air yang baru saja di panaskan membuat Naruto malas keluar rumah. Sepertinya akan hujan. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan yang berarti hari untuk bermalas-malasan di dalam kamarnya dengan membaca komik dengan jus jeruk di bawah AC seperti biasa menunggu sore tiba untuk bermain basket bersama semua temannya. Namun hari ini berbeda kala dia mendapat telfon dari kediaman Uchiha—tepatnya dari sang sahabat Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya menyuruh Naruto datang ke taman dekat rumah mereka.

Ada rasa khawatir dan cemas saat dirinya mendapat telfon dari Sasuke setelah kejadian kemarin sore juga rasa malu saat mengingat dirinya yang langsung kabur setelah memberikan surat itu pada Sasuke.

Secepat itu kah Sasuke memutuskan jawabannya? Apa Sasuke juga menyukainya dan menerima cintanya atau malah menolaknya dengan alasan standar semua orang yang mengaku diri mereka normal? Naruto tak tahu ekspresi seperti apa nanti yang akan dirinya tampilkan jika memang opsi kedua yang Sasuke pilih. Dia hanya bisa berharap kalaupun dirinya di tolak, mereka masih bisa menjadi sepasang sahabat. Ya, semoga walau dirinya tak yakin semua masih tetap sama setelah semua ini.

Lagian apa-apaan tingkah Uchiha satu itu. Menyuruhnya datang ke taman disaat cuaca sepanas ini? Padahal rumah mereka sangat dekat—saking dekatnya Naruto bahkan bisa melihat kegiatan sang Uchiha di dalam kamar dari balik jendela karena kamar mereka saling berhadapan. Kenapa tidak bertemu langsung saja siih? Batin Naruto jengkel melupakan kegalauannya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto telah sampai di taman yang dia tuju. Kepalanya yang di tumbuhi surai pirang bergerak ke kiri dank e kanan mencari keberadaan seseorang. Karena tak menemukan orang yang dia cari, Naruto memutuskan duduk di kursi taman yang berada tepat di bawah pohon rindang berdaun hijau yang menjuntai rendah saking lebatnya. Merasa gerah, Naruto menyenderkan diri dan mengibsakan kerah kaos tipis yang ia kenakan berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa panasnya.

"Naruto.." Suara serak dan berat bernada datar dari arah belakang membuat tubuh Naruto menegang hampir terkencing saking kagetnya. Bahkan tengkuknya meremang dengan aura yang menguar dari belakangnya yang tak kalah menakutkannya dengan aura hantu. Apa memang Sasuke sebenarnya seorang hantu? Kalau iya, kenapa aku bisa menyukainya' batinnya gak jelas.

Dengan gerakan sangat pelan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sesaat Naruto bersyukur dirinya kini sedang duduk di kursi kalau tidak mungkin dia akan terjatuh karena kakinya serasa lemas saat melihat mata hitam itu menatapnya tajam. Meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah Naruto tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jelas dipaksakan. "Ha—hai Sasuke, apa kabar?" Naruto merutuki kebodohannya yang sangat terlihat gugup. Bahkan dirinya melontarkan pertanyaan aneh yang kontan saja membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hn, baik." Jawab Sasuke sekedarnya tak mempermasalahkan sikap aneh si pirang.

Naruto menarik nafasnya, "Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku kesini teme?" Ujarnya mencoba bersifat biasa walau dalam hatinya sudah menjerit ingin kabur dari sana.

Sasuke merubah ekspresinya yang tadi tenang menjadi memicing tajam, "Apa maksudmu kemarin itu dobe? Kau mengejekku?" ujarnya cukup keras.

DHEG..

Jantung Naruto berdetak keras dan tak beraturan saat mendengar kalimat bernada tinggi sang Uchiha. Perutnya mual dan melilit dengan dada yang berdenyut nyeri juga matanya yang mulai memanas siap menumpahkan air mata. Naruto tak menyangka respon seperti ini lah yang harus dia dapat dari sang sahabat. Sempat dia merasa menyesal karena sudah berani menyatakan perasaanya pada sang Uchiha yang pasti akan langsung menolaknya. Sahabatnya itu seseorang yang sangat sempurna dan selalu selektif dalam memilih sesuatu, Naruto tahu itu.

"Ma—maaf, maafkan A—aku!" Ujarnya menahan tangis. "Aku berjanji tak akan Me—mengulanginya lagi! jadi kita tetap bersahabat kan? Sasu?" Lanjutnya memandang penuh harap pada pemuda di hadapannya. Tersenyum pedih saat melihat sahabatnya itu hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Maaf… maaf aku sudah lancang padamu, Maaf!" Ucapnya getir seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto tak mau Sasuke melihat genangan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Hn, sudahlah. Aku memaklumi tingkah idiotmu itu."

Naruto meringis dengan tubuh bergetar saat mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku tak marah apalagi memutuskan persahabatan kita hanya karena kau menggeplak kepalaku dengan uang kertas yang lecek dan berbau keringat itu."Ujar Sasuke kalem.

HAAH?!

Spontan Naruto menegakkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke yang menunduk. Memandang mata kelam sang sahabat yang masih terlihat datar saat melihat air mata Naruto.

Ja—jadi kemarin dia salah ambil kertas dalam saku celananya?!

Jadi rasa takutnya hanya sia-sia saja?!

Mendadak kepala Naruto menjadi pening. Merasa kelakuannya yang tadi itu sangat bodoh disaat ternyata dirinya salah mengambil kertas dalam sakunya. Memang kemarin Naruto tak sempat—atau tak ingat—memberi amplop pada suratnya itu dikarenakan dirinya yang terlalu gugup memikirkan bagaimana cara menyerahkan suratnya kepada Sasuke. Berakhir dirinya yang datang ke kelas sang Uchiha sepulang sekolah dengan surat dalam sakunya tang hanya di lipat empat.

Haah.. sudahlah' batinnya miris.

"O—ohh baiklah." Ucapnya dengan putus asa. "Sudah ya, A—aku mau pulang!" ujarnya serak seraya beranjak berdiri.

GRAB…!

Secepat kedipan mata, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto sudah berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Dagu kecoklatannya di dongakkan hanya untuk menemukan irih hitam yang memandangnya tajam. Perlahan Naruto merasakan pipinya di belai lembut oleh tangan porselen sang raven. Mengelus dan mengusap pipi Naruto yang berlinangan air mata—menghapus air mata Naruto. Tak urung membuat perasaan Naruto terbang ke awang.

"Kau jangan khawatir dobe. Aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu yang selalu di sampingmu walau seidiot apapun dirimu." Ucap Sasuke tak lepas dari keduabola mata sapphire di hadapannya.

Ucapan terakhir dari si bungsu Uchiha sukses meruntuhkan harapan terakhir naruto, "Hm," respon Naruto dengan senyum getir di bibirnya.

Sepertinya memang sangat sulit untuk menyatakan cintanya pada sang Uchiha. Naruto tak tahu dirinya harus menyerah atau terus berusaha. Mengingat orang di depannya adalah seorang yang dingin dan tidak peka.

Dan hari itu pun berakhir dengan rasa mengganjal di dalam hati Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Hai nama saya Rohhaluss salam sejahtera mina tachi^^

Jangan panggil saya roh apalagi halus karena saya masih manusia yang memiliki bentuk dan tekstur-?- panggil saja saya Icha biar lebih akrap^^

Maaf yah kalo karya saya jelek san gak banget tapi saya sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik.

Gitu aja ya, saya gak pandai berbicara banyak sihh

Review please?


End file.
